thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Clarke
"No." Introduction Jason Clarke is a 'logistics specialist' currently living in Paleto Bay, San Andreas. He owns and runs Clarke Logistics, a company offering haulage, transportation, and truck hire services. Not many know much about Jason's past as he is a very private individual. Biography UK & Europe Jason grew up on the outskirts of London, England but spent a lot of time in continental Europe. At a young age, it became clear to Jason that he had a propensity for crime and a passion for driving. After teaching himself to pick locks he began stealing old cars with simple locks purely for the thrill. He'd often drive around, joyriding, before returning the car, locked up. Whilst stealing a car in a shady area of London he was picked up by a car theft ring and given a severe beating, which left him hospitalised. With the threat of worse if he didn't comply with them, the group forced him into stealing cars for them as well as pushing drugs such as weed and coke on the streets. They owned him. Jason hated pushing drugs but after a while was able to make the process safer and easier to move large quantities. He soon began buying larger and larger amounts which caused problems for supply and distribution, an area he was shifting towards at a fast pace. Before long Jason was moving drugs, vehicles, and people across Europe for various gangs and criminal organisations, driving up to 100,000 miles a year. USA & Los Santos Jason's reputation eventually took him Stateside and he spent time flying back and forth between Europe and various parts of the States before landing in Los Santos. The appeal of not having a criminal record in the States was a big draw for Jason as it sometimes made working in Europe precarious. The relocation wasn't easy and Jason got hired as a legitimate truck driver in order to make money to get by. Realising he needed to make contacts he started back in his old ways with a different approach after years of experience, stealing cars, ransacking, and selling parts. He soon caught the eye of two individuals in Davis while he was driving a stolen Cavalcade. After a tense altercation in which Jason reversed the Cavalcade into the front of their car before getting into their back seat to question them, they offered him work on the streets. Jason declined but gave them his number and left. One of those contacts was Raith Robinson who offered Jason a one-time job with the offer of more after. On completing the job Jason was offered a more permanent job at a chop shop, almost a home from home for him, which he accepted and got back to his old ways. Formation of Chop Team Despite having worked with a crew before, most of his time had been spent working on his own. It was working at the chop shop where Jason met Lars Freebird. Generally distrusting of people and not known for having a friendly and welcoming demeanour it took Jason a while to become friends with Lars, but they made an efficient duo working the chop shop together. When Raith introduced a new employee, Leon Dawes, into the chop shop Lars and Jason kept an eye on him, eventually bringing him along with them. The three started developing different tactics to make the chop shop work more efficiently and safer. This process was repeated when Raith brought in Cat Owens and the Chop Team eventually formed. Paleto After a disagreement with a member of Grove Jason decided to leave the chop shop. After receiving a beating from members of Grove, Jason's distrust of people grew and not wanting to bring any complications to Cat, Leon and Lars and their relationships with Grove, he decided to cut contact with Chop Team and disappear into Los Santos while contemplating his next move. Lars and Leon reached out to Jason a month or so down the line and told him they were moving to Paleto and asked if he wanted to join them. He accepted and moved that day. TBC Category:Civilian Category:Characters